Skraj ambicji
by Negativ Nein
Summary: O karierze w Umbrelli marzy wielu ambitnych młodych mieszkańców Raccoon City. Annette Morris udaje się ziścić te marzenia. Co jednak, gdy wyobrażenia znacząco odbiegają od rzeczywistości? / Próba uzupełnienia tego, czego zabrakło w kanonie gry.
1. I

_Can't believe you were once just like anyone else_

 _Then you grew and became like the devil himself._

Archive, _Fuck You_

I

 _1984_

To miała być praca marzeń.

Przynajmniej na początku. Nikt rozsądny nie spodziewał się przecież możliwości prowadzenia ważnego projektu badawczego niedługo po rozpoczęciu kariery zawodowej. Jednak praca pod okiem jednego z czołowych naukowców Umbrelli, międzynarodowej korporacji farmaceutycznej, wydawała się niezłym startem.

Annette Morris odchyliła głowę i przymknęła ciężkie powieki. W pomieszczeniu była sama. Ciszę mąciły jedynie odbijające się od metalowego podłoża kroki pracowników przechodzących korytarzem. Każdy inny dźwięk powodował, że Annette patrzyła wokół siebie niespokojnie.

Wróciła do czytania dokumentów, rozłożonych na uporządkowanym biurku. Między jej brwiami pojawiła się bruzda. Trzeba było się nie wychylać, przynajmniej miałabyś spokój —pomyślała ponuro.

Ledwo kilkanaście dni temu siedziała w gabinecie Alberta Weskera. Trzymała zaciśnięte dłonie na zakrytych ciemną spódnicą kolanach i czuła mocniejsze bicie serca. Jednocześnie jednak, unosząc głowę prosto, próbowała spokojnie oddychać. Wesker przeglądał dostarczone przez nią papiery i od czasu do czasu zerkał na zegar wiszący nad czarnymi drzwiami. Wyprostowany, ze skupieniem śledził linijki tekstu. Z wyrazu jego twarzy nie mogła wyczytać żadnych emocji. Wcześniej poinformował Annette o spóźnieniu się jej przyszłego przełożonego. Potem nie powiedział nawet jednego słowa.

Wyglądał młodo. Zbyt młodo jak na zajmowane stanowisko. Czytała o nim, a gdy dostała informację o możliwości przeniesienia się do innego oddziału rozmawiała o tym z kilkoma współpracownikami. Wesker był nastolatkiem, kiedy trafił pod skrzydła Umbrelli.

Do środka wszedł drugi mężczyzna. W pierwszych sekundach Annette myślała, że to jakiś asystent albo technik laborant. Ale nazwisko na niedbale przypiętym do kitla laboratoryjnego identyfikatorze szybko wyprowadziło ją z błędu.

To był William Birkin. Ten słynny William Birkin.

— Pilnuj swoich terminów, Will — powiedział oschle Wesker. Splótł palce nad blatem masywnego biurka i zmierzył Birkina bacznym spojrzeniem.

— Nie mogłem wyjść wcześniej — odparł ten lekko, wsuwając dłoń w rozwichrzone włosy, przypominające kolorem pustynny piasek. — Musiałem dopilnować, żeby przetestowali komórki i…

— Znam twoje obowiązki. Możemy zacząć?

Birkin westchnął i przedstawił się Annette. Popatrzył na nią uważnie, uścisnął jej dłoń.

— Dostaliśmy od pani przełożonych informacje o pani postępach w pracy — oznajmił rzeczowym tonem Wesker. — Oprócz tego dostarczono nam szczegółowe informacje o przygotowywanych przez panią materiałach na zgromadzenia. Ogólnie wykonuje pani swoje obowiązki sumiennie, jest w tym… jakiś potencjał. — Odchrząknął, przysuwając pięść do wyraźnie zarysowanych kości policzkowych. — W związku z tym chcemy zaproponować pani pracę w zespole pod kierownictwem moim i doktora Birkina. — Wskazał na niego podbródkiem. — Mam nadzieję, że wyraziłem się jasno?

Annette przytaknęła. Nie uciekała przed przeszywającym wzrokiem swojego rozmówcy.

— Uczestnictwo w tym projekcie to dla pani spora szansa, proszę jednak pamiętać, że na początku będzie pani wykonywać… względnie proste polecenia doktora Birkina. — Odchylił się na krześle i spojrzał na duże okno za swoimi plecami. — Tak, przed panią jeszcze dużo nauki.

Reszta rozmowy przebiegła zaskakująco szybko. Głównie mówił Wesker; Birkin tylko czasami rzucił jakimś pytaniem związanym z badaniami. W kwestiach samego zatrudnienia wolał uparcie milczeć.

— To propozycja nie do odrzucenia, pani Morris — powiedział Wesker, przekazując Annette umowę. Uniósł prawy kącik ust. Birkin miał nieodgadnioną minę.

Annette przekręciła kolejną stronę obszernego dokumentu. Oparła zgięty łokieć o udo i zasłoniła muśnięte bezbarwną pomadką usta. Biła się z myślami. Z jednej strony wolałaby wciąż żyć w słodkiej nieświadomości, z drugiej zaś było w tym wszystkim coś niebezpiecznie fascynującego.

Nagle usłyszała szczęk zamka. Obróciła obite skórą krzesło i mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła zdejmującego okulary ochronne Richa.

— Jeszcze tutaj? O tej porze? Dziewczyno, wykończysz się. — Roześmiał się chłopięco, co kontrastowało ze zmęczeniem wypisanym na jego szczupłej twarzy. Przesunął palcami po krótkich ciemnobrązowych włosach i stanął przy regale na segregatory.

— Mogłabym powiedzieć tobie dokładnie to samo. — Poprawiła wymykający się z upięcia jasny kosmyk. — Doczytuję… o czymś, o czym… — Zawahała się, położyła dłoń na szyi. — Sama już nie wiem, czy chciałam o tym wiedzieć — przyznała wreszcie.

Rich skrzyżował ręce i podszedł bliżej. Rzucił okiem na dokumenty, zacisnął blade usta w wąską linię.

— T? Nie powiem, szybko rzucili cię na głęboką wodę. Nie spodziewałbym się.

— Birkin już na początku coś wspominał. I ostrzegał, że… — Wzięła głębszy oddech. — Ostrzegał, że to nie będzie coś, czym się do tej pory zajmowałam.

Zapadło nieznośne milczenie. Annette zastukała czubkiem buta o podłogę.

— Rich, o co tu do ciężkiej cholery chodzi?

— To chyba nie jest najlepsze miejsce na takie rozmowy — odpowiedział, pocierając policzek. — To zabrzmi źle, ale… przyzwyczaisz się. Jak wszyscy.

Annette wytarła wilgotne dłonie chusteczką. Zawiesiła wzrok na stojących w oszklonej szafce nad biurkiem menzurkach i zlewkach.

— Wolałabym wrócić do pomagania studentom przy eksperymentach. Myślałam, że pracuję dla firmy farmaceutycznej, nie dla… — Przerwała i nerwowym ruchem przygładziła bawełniany materiał kitla. — Nawet już nie wiem, jak to nazwać.

Rich przeszedł z opuszczoną głową wzdłuż ciasnego pomieszczenia. Spojrzał na Annette posępnie.

— Jedno muszę ci powiedzieć… — Uniósł rękę i otworzył usta, ale po chwili je zamknął. Odetchnął zrezygnowany. — Jeszcze parę rzeczy cię tu zdziwi.

* * *

Annette przycisnęła do piersi sztywną podkładkę i otworzyła szerzej oczy. Rich miał zupełną rację.

Prawie nie słyszała szumu pracujących maszyn. Patrzyła na duży szklany zbiornik wypełniony wodą i zahibernowaną w niej istotę. Dotychczas myślała, że coś takiego mogło istnieć tylko w fikcyjnej rzeczywistości, nie w firmie, która dla zachowania pozorów produkowała leki i inne produkty farmaceutyczne.

Dwunożny olbrzymi gad. Pokryta łuskami ciemnozielona skóra, długie umięśnione kończyny zakończone szponami. Musiały być ostre jak odłamki szkła.

Żółte oczy potwora niespodziewanie zabłysły. Pazury uderzyły w szybę. Pajęczyna pęknięć rozszerzyła się gwałtownie.

Weź się w garść — Annette rozproszyła nieproszone myśli. Obok niej stał Birkin, który przyprowadził ją tutaj. Usiłowała zachować kamienną twarz. Strach mieszał się z zaciekawieniem.

Na drzwiach widniał symbol zagrożenia biologicznego. Samo pomieszczenie było przestronne i dobrze oświetlone, z inkubatorem, chłodziarką i pozostałym sprzętem. Dominował ostry zapach chemikaliów.

— MA-121, DNA gadów wszczepione w zapłodnioną ludzką komórkę jajową. Środkiem wiążącym jest wirus T — mruknął Birkin. Zapisał coś, skrzyżował ręce za plecami. — Bardzo silny, potencjalnie doskonała broń bioorganiczna. — Zmrużył oczy, przygryzł wargę. — Nie jestem zadowolony… przynajmniej nie do końca.

— Dlaczego? — Zmarszczyła brwi. Podświadomie wbiła paznokcie w wewnętrzną stronę dłoni. — Przecież mówił pan, że ma potencjał.

— Jak najbardziej. — Schował dłoń do kieszeni kitla. — Ale nie o to mi chodzi. Chciałbym pracować nad czymś, co mogłoby udoskonalić człowieka.

Zatrzymała na nim wzrok. Wyglądał łagodnie — obsypane bladymi piegami policzki, wąski nos, miękkie rysy twarzy, niebieskie oczy. Ale w jego spojrzeniu i sposobie mówienia było coś ewidentnie niepokojącego.

— Udoskonalić człowieka? — powtórzyła z nutką sceptycyzmu. Przypomniała sobie czytanego w szkole średniej „Frankensteina" _._

Pracując tutaj i manipulując jakimiś podejrzanymi wirusami? — dodała ironicznie w myślach.

— Możemy o tym podyskutować w wolnej chwili — zaproponował z dziwnym rozbawieniem i spojrzał na zegarek na ręce. — Teraz muszę iść, mam spotkanie z Marcusem. — Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział ciszej. — Możesz już wrócić do swoich obowiązków. I jeszcze jedno — dodał z wyprostowanym palcem wskazującym, nim skierował się w stronę wyjścia. — Mów mi po prostu William. Jesteśmy przecież rówieśnikami.

* * *

Samotne spędzanie przerw pozwalało poukładać myśli. Przynajmniej na chwilę.

Powiew mroźnego wiatru uderzył ją w twarz. Annette otuliła się szczelniej czerwonym płaszczem i przeszła parę kroków przez okrągły plac przed wejściem do laboratorium. Zbutwiałe liście przykryte cienką warstwą brudnego śniegu zaszeleściły pod butami. Wokół rozbrzmiewały gardłowe głosy kruków.

Rzuciła okiem na rosnący za kamiennym ogrodzeniem las i rozpościerający się nad nim widok na pokryte licznymi drzewami góry Arklay. Przywoływały ciepłe wspomnienia o długich wycieczkach u boku taty. No właśnie, tata — pomyślała, chuchając w zmarznięte dłonie. Miała już dawno zadzwonić.

Parę kolejnych kroków. Stanęła przed wejściem do małego budynku z szarej cegły z metalowymi kratami w okienkach. W środku była tylko winda, która zjeżdżała do klaustrofobicznego korytarza zbudowanego w podziemiach rezydencji Oswella Spencera, jednego z założycieli i prezesa Umbrelli. Dlaczego ta cholerna miejscówka jest tak ukryta? — zapytała w myślach z rosnącą konsternacją i napięciem Annette, kiedy po raz pierwszy podążała tymi drogami w towarzystwie ochroniarza. Postać samego Spencera była dla niej nierozwikłaną zagadką.

Annette spojrzała na zegarek, żeby sprawdzić, ile czasu pozostało do końca przerwy. Laboratorium — te kwadratowe, dosyć wysokie pomieszczenia z nowoczesnym sprzętem komputerowym i wyposażeniem, o którym pracownicy mniejszych placówek mogli zapewne tylko pomarzyć. Z różnokolorowymi substancjami wypełniającymi szklane probówki, z mrożącymi krew w żyłach eksperymentami pozamykanymi w zbiornikach. To wszystko wciąż powodowało, że jej skóra cierpła.

„To propozycja nie do odrzucenia, pani Morris", słowa wypowiedziane z chłodną uprzejmością rozbrzmiały jej w głowie, gdy rozważała zapytanie o możliwość powrotu na poprzednie stanowisko. Myśl ta ostatecznie uciekła przy przejrzeniu rachunków z ostatniego miesiąca — kredytu studenckiego, czynszu i innych nieznoszących zwłoki wydatków. Annette odetchnęła wtedy z ulgą. Przynajmniej nie będzie musiała prosić tatę o wsparcie. Poza tym…

Przysunęła pięść do ust i wbiła zęby w knykcie. Wirus T nie dawał o sobie zapomnieć nawet poza sterylnymi ścianami laboratorium. Wtedy, kiedy zalewała wrzątkiem ulubioną białą herbatę, zakładała na uszy stare słuchawki czy rozwiązywała sznurówki po porannym bieganiu w prawie pustym parku. Przed oczami ciągle miała strony obszernego dokumentu, a słowa o rzekomym potencjale wirusa wracały do jej umysłu jak bumerang. Chcę to sprawdzić — przemknęło jej pewnego razu przez myśl. Boję się, ale chcę to sprawdzić.

Zaplanowali zebranie na piątek. Liczyła na to, że dowie się na nim czegoś więcej.

Skrzypnięcie podwójnych drzwi wejściowych wyrwało ją z zamyśleń. Zobaczyła trzymającego kubek Birkina. Przez kilka sekund czuła szybsze bicie serca.

Jednym ruchem dłoni poprawił narzuconą na ramiona kurtkę. Miał zmrużone powieki, szedł leniwym krokiem. Coś w nim przypominało zblazowanego kota. Kota z przenikliwym i niepokojącym spojrzeniem.

— Lubisz znikać — zauważył. — Przyniosłem ci kawę.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedziała zaskoczona, ponieważ nie spodziewała się po nim takiego gestu. Ostrożnie wzięła łyk napoju. Smakował lepiej niż to, co zazwyczaj piła w poprzednim oddziale. — Nie jest panu… — Urwała i potrząsnęła lekko głową. Na twarzy Birkina pojawił się cień uśmiechu. — Nie jest ci zimno? Przeziębisz się. — Popatrzyła na jego odsłoniętą szyję z łagodnie zarysowaną grdyką.

— Nie. — Skrzyżował ręce. Wiatr zmierzwił mu przydługą grzywkę. — Zawsze trzymasz się na uboczu?

— Od czasu do czasu. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Lubię być sama, mogę wtedy… odetchnąć.

Milczał przez chwilę. Schował dłonie do kieszeni ciemnych dżinsów, kołysząc się na stopach.

— Dobrze się tutaj odnajdujesz — stwierdził. — Zaskakująco dobrze.

Pozory — pomyślała, ale nie weszła Birkinowi w słowo. Złapała głębszy oddech. W powietrzu pojawiła się ciepła para.

— Mówili, że jesteś ambitna i konsekwentnie dążysz do celu. Nie wierzyłem im. To nic osobistego — zapewnił szybko, podnosząc otwartą rękę. — Po prostu zawsze biorę na dystans to, co mi mówią. Wolę sam wysunąć wnioski. — Dbał o poprawny akcent i intonację. Czasami towarzyszyła temu gestykulacja. — Miałem trochę za złe Alowi, że tak szybko cię przyjął. Ale znowu wyszło na to, że to on się lepiej zna na ludziach.

— To komplement? — zapytała, unosząc brew i upijając kolejny łyk. — Bo nie wiem, czy powinnam dziękować, czy martwić się o swoje sumienie.

Parsknął śmiechem i podrapał się po szczęce. Opierając się o ramieniem o ścianę, zwrócił twarz w stronę zbudowanej na środku placu fontanny z posążkami.

— A tak już na poważnie. — Annette zakaszlała w zaciśniętą dłoń. — O co dokładnie chodzi z T? Domyślam się, że Umbrella musi mieć dobre układy z policją i władzami, skoro to jeszcze nie sypnęło — powiedziała kąśliwie.

Birkin ściągnął brwi; między nimi powstały dwie pionowe zmarszczki, które nadały jego twarzy poważniejszego wyrazu. Annette zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna była ugryźć się w język.

— Pieniądze i wpływy — szepnął. — Tyle powinno ci wystarczyć.

— A ty? — Odgarnęła opadające na oczy włosy. — Mówiłeś coś o udoskonaleniu człowieka, pamiętasz? Mieliśmy o tym porozmawiać.

— W wolnej chwili — przypomniał pobłażliwym tonem. — Teraz musimy wracać do pracy. — Nacisnął klamkę drzwi i wykonał zapraszający gest. — Panie przodem.

Znowu miał nieodgadnioną minę.

* * *

Zimne światło latarni padało na wąskie drogi Raccoon City, przestrzeń wypełniał warkot samochodów. Annette szła mokrym chodnikiem wzdłuż otoczonej niskimi budynkami ulicy Fisson Street i zaciskała palce na łokciach. Nie zwracała uwagi na mijanych ludzi.

— Przepraszam — mruknęła, gdy przed wejściem do bloku mieszkalnego potrąciła ramieniem jakiegoś przysadzistego mężczyznę. Przez moment niecierpliwie szukała kluczy w kieszeniach płaszcza.

Chwilę później Annette zamknęła za sobą drzwi kawalerki. Oparła się o nie plecami i pomasowała skronie. Przez jej głowę przelatywały strzępy rozmów z zebrania, słyszała beznamiętny głos Weskera i widziała nieco nerwową gestykulację Birkina.

Spotkała się z innymi pracownikami uczestniczącymi w projekcie „T". Przedstawiono kolejne plany dotyczące wirusa i broni bioorganicznych. Miała wrażenie, że jej żołądek skurczył się do rozmiarów piłeczki golfowej.

Po chwili rzuciła płaszcz na regał na buty i przeszła do sypialni. Chwyciła stojący obok drewnianej szafki na książki segregator, po czym wyjęła z niego kilkanaście wydań „Raccoon Times". Usiadła na niepościelonym łóżku i zaczęła w pośpiechu wertować gazety.

„Umbrella zatrudnia już 70 tys. pracowników na całym świecie"

„Umbrella wyjaśnia wycofanie Vetvinu"

„Znana korporacja tworzy nowe miejsca pracy w Raccoon City. Pracę znajdzie 150 osób"

Poniżej widniało zdjęcie burmistrza Benjamina Coarda u boku Oswella Spencera. Annette zwilżyła usta i przejrzała parę kolejnych numerów. W każdym chociaż kilka zdań o Umbrelli. W każdym reklamy ich produktów.

Wstała i poszła do łazienki, gdzie przemyła twarz zimną wodą. Spojrzała w zabrudzone pastą do zębów lustro. Pod powieką miała ślad tuszu, klamra wysuwała się z włosów. Annette próbowała stłumić myśli, ale wracały ze zdwojoną siłą. Nie chciała przyznać przed samą sobą, że bardziej niż sytuacją w Umbrelli przejmowała się możliwym zobojętnieniem.

Musiała z kimś porozmawiać. W kuchni chwyciła słuchawkę stojącego na parapecie telefonu i wykręciła numer. Owijając wokół palca kabel, nieprzytomnym wzrokiem patrzyła na zapisane kartki przylepione do drzwi lodówki i słuchała monotonnego dźwięku sygnału.

— Jane? — odezwała się, gdy usłyszała wesoły głos przyjaciółki. — Masz jutro chwilę?


	2. II

II

— Wyczerpująca ta nowa robota, hm?

Annette siedziała naprzeciwko Jane przy jednym ze stolików. Powoli odwróciła wzrok od podłużnej lady i stojących przed nią klientów. Chciała odpowiedzieć, ale nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Ostatecznie skinęła głową.

Swilly's Bar budził w Annette skojarzenia z czasami studenckimi. Niepozorny, ukryty między większymi budynkami lokal. Rankami zapach smażonego bekonu zaostrzał apetyt, po egzaminach kusiły puchary z lodami, a weekendowe piwo pomagało się odprężyć. Dobrze oświetlony, z lepką od rozlanego piwa ladą. Na ceglanych ścianach wisiały zdjęcia najsłynniejszych amerykańskich miast i drużyn sportowych.

— Dobrze, że zadzwoniłaś. Myślałam już, że o mnie zapomniałaś. — Jane wycelowała w przyjaciółkę łyżeczką i zmarszczyła ciemne, starannie wyregulowane brwi. — A teraz mów, co się dzieje.

Annette nabrała głośno powietrza. Przymknęła powieki. Przez ułamek sekundy widziała zamknięte w zbiorniku MA-121.

— Nie zapomniałam, po prostu miałam urwanie głowy w ostatnich tygodniach.

— Widać. Jesteś bardziej blada niż zwykle i nawet nie ruszyłaś swojej herbaty. Normalnie leciałabyś już po drugą.

Annette odruchowo dotknęła policzka. Nie mogła i nie chciała powiedzieć za dużo. Musiała wyjaśnić sytuację bez zdradzania istotnych szczegółów.

— Stoję przed sporym wyzwaniem — oznajmiła oszczędnie. — I… nie wiem, czy dam radę. — Opuściła głowę.

— Ty nie dasz rady? — Jane roześmiała się, zjadając kawałek szarlotki. — Ann, nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale zawsze to ty chciałaś doprowadzić wszystko do końca. Najtrudniejsze wyzwania najlepszą motywacją, nie istnieje żadne „ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła", sama to mówiłaś, nie pamiętasz?

— Pamiętam, co mówiłam — mruknęła oschlej, niż zamierzała, i wzięła łyk ostygłej herbaty. — To trochę inna sytuacja… bardziej wymagająca.

— Annette. — Jane spoważniała. Zerknęła na przechodzącą obok kelnerkę. — Daj sobie czas, nie wymagaj tyle od siebie. Na początku praktyk też było ciężko, pamiętasz? A jak nadal będzie ci trudno… to sobie odpuść. Naprawdę, świat się nie zawali, jak sobie raz odpuścisz.

Położyła ręce na przykrytym ceratą stoliku i ścisnęła lekko dłoń przyjaciółki. Annette pamiętała swoje zaskoczenie, gdy na początku studiów Jane wykonała ten gest po raz pierwszy — wtedy, kiedy tata Annette niespodziewanie trafił do szpitala i obie czekały na jakąkolwiek wiadomość. Jane nie powiedziała wtedy nawet słowa. Nie musiała.

Odpuścić sobie — powtórzyła w duchu, obracając w palcach solniczkę. Uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem. Spojrzała przez okno na najruchliwszą ulicę miasta. Gdzieś w oddali wisiał bilbord z logiem w kształcie rozwartego biało-czerwonego parasola.

— Pewnie masz rację. Dam sobie czas.

Przytłumiony gwar rozmów zaczął ją drażnić. Ktoś włączył szafę grającą. „If I go, there will be trouble. And if I stay it will be double"*.

— A ludzie, z którymi pracujesz? — Jane strąciła okruch z kącika pełnych ust. — Jacyś znośni?

Annette zastukała łyżeczką o brzeg filiżanki. Zastanawiała się, czy powinna mówić o swoim przełożonym.

— Zależy. Mam jednego kolegę, Richa, jest całkiem w porządku. Inny facet traktuje mnie z góry, ale rzadko muszę z nim gadać. — Przewróciła oczami na myśl o Henrym Sartonie, który przejawiał dziwną obsesję na punkcie ewentualnego wpływu T na rośliny. — Ogólnie sami faceci, brakuje mi trochę babskiego towarzystwa.

— Też mi brakuje ciebie i twojej nadgorliwości. A właśnie, miałam ci coś powiedzieć — dodała rozbawiona Jane, uderzając otwartą dłonią blat stolika. — Ktoś ostatnio puścił plotę, że Umbrella bawi się w jakieś nielegalne eksperymenty. Nikt nie traktuje tego poważnie, ale… zastanawiam się, czy w każdej firmie farmaceutycznej ludzie wymyślają takie rzeczy.

Annette poczuła gorąco na twarzy. Miała nadzieję, że jej mina niczego nie zdradzała. Wbiła paznokcie w materiał spodni i odchrząknęła.

— Jakie eksperymenty?

— A bo ja wiem? — Jane wzruszyła ramionami i poprawiła granatową marynarkę. — Wszędzie znajdą się fani teorii spiskowych. Pamiętasz przecież starego Waywarda od genetyki.

Ledwo kilka tygodni temu Annette zaśmiałaby się. W tamtej chwili zdołała tylko wykrzywić usta w niewyraźnym uśmiechu.

Rozmawiały przez dłuższy czas. Sens słów przyjaciółki momentami nie docierał do Annette, która usiłowała rozluźnić napięte mięśnie. Z marnym skutkiem. Siedź w domu: źle, wyjdź do ludzi: jeszcze gorzej — pomyślała i rozmasowała czoło.

— Muszę lecieć — oznajmiła w pewnym momencie Jane. — Muszę jeszcze parę spraw załatwić przed… — Przerwała i postukała palcem po skroni. — No właśnie, nie mówiłam ci przecież!

— O czym znowu?

— Spokojnie, nic się nie dzieje. Strasznie nerwowa dzisiaj jesteś, wiesz? — Znowu uścisnęła jej dłoń. — Terry znalazł niezłą pracę w Chicago.

Annette rozchyliła usta. Odsunęła rękę i przycisnęła palce do krawędzi stolika. Chcesz mnie tutaj samą zostawić? — przeszło jej przez myśl, ale nie wypowiedziała tego na głos. Zabrzmiałaby histerycznie.

— Wyprowadzacie się? — spytała. — Co z twoją pracą?

— No tak. Wiem, że mówią, że jak złapiesz robotę w Umbrelli, to już na parędziesiąt lat, ale… — Założyła kosmyk włosów za ucho. Kolorem przypominały jaskółcze pióra. —Mam trochę dosyć, wiesz? Tego miasta, firmy. Nie mogę cały czas siedzieć w jednym miejscu, oszaleję przecież.

Jane była jedyną znajomą ze studiów, z którą utrzymywała regularny kontakt. Annette rzuciła okiem na przechodzące przez sufit pęknięcia.

— Hej, skąd ta mina? Chicago jest przecież blisko! Poza tym mamy przecież telefony i listy.

— Wiem, ale… — Annette westchnęła i naciągnęła rękawy niebieskiej bluzki na knykcie. — Przepraszam, mój średni nastrój daje o sobie znać.

— Nie martw się na zapas, jeszcze nie raz zrobimy sobie babski wieczór ze starym kinem i jakimś dobrym żarciem.

Annette uśmiechnęła się z sentymentem. Miłość do amerykańskiego kina lat trzydziestych i czterdziestych połączyła je na samym początku studiów. Na seanse chodziły w niemal każdej wolnej chwili, a po zakończeniu zamykały się w pokoju w akademiku i godzinami rozmawiały o ulubionych produkcjach. Często leżały przy tym na przykrytej kocem wykładzinie i słuchały albumów Davida Bowiego — jedynej muzyki, którą obie lubiły tak samo.

Kilkanaście minut później stały przed wejściem do baru. W powietrzu unosił się drażniący zapach spalin samochodowych. Annette schowała dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza i ukradkiem spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, która zapinała ostatnie guziki wiśniowej kurtki — Jane zawsze dobrze dopasowywała barwy ubrań do ciemnobrązowego koloru swojej skóry.

— No to co? Zobaczymy się jeszcze przed moją przeprowadzką, co?

Annette przydeptała topniejący lód na kałuży, przesunęła dłonią po tyle głowy. Znowu popatrzyła na Jane. Wreszcie nie wytrzymała i zarzuciła jej ręce za szyję. Oparła czoło o ramię i zaczerpnęła pomarańczowego zapachu szamponu.

— Hej, naprawdę zaczynam się martwić! Zawsze uciekałaś przed przytulaniem. — Jane oddała uścisk. — To nie tylko moja przeprowadzka, hm? Ann, jeżeli… nie musisz być we wszystkim najlepsza. Nie bierz sobie za dużo na głowę.

Annette odsunęła się. Poczuła piekące ciepło w okolicach karku. Zawsze tak reagowała, gdy ulegała emocjom.

* * *

Mijał drugi tydzień od spotkania z Jane. Dni dłużyły się jak miesiące, a częste spoglądanie na zegarek potęgowało to uczucie.

Rzucenie się w wir pracy przynosiło dziwną ulgę — pomagało opanować ciężki jak ołów natłok myśli. Po powrocie do mieszkania Annette miała siłę tylko na ucieczkę od rzeczywistości — czytała fragmentami ulubione powieści i słuchała niezajmujących audycji radiowych. Unikała wiadomości, ale jednego wieczora trafiła na wypowiedź pewnego znanego badacza o tym, jak ważną rolę w obecnych czasach odgrywa etyka w badaniach naukowych. Doprawdy — pomyślała i zmieniła stację.

Wciąż czuła przejmujące zimno, kiedy miała do czynienia z broniami bioorganicznymi. Potem czytała o postępach w kolejnych raportach i zastanawiała się nad swoją przyszłością w Umbrelli. Ciekawość była silniejsza od niepokoju i wcześniejszych wyobrażeń. Słowa Weskera o rzekomej szansy również wirowały w jej świadomości jak małe tornado.

Annette otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia i zamknęła za sobą drzwi gabinetu. Szybko przebiegła wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Birkin siedział sam. Rzucił jej krótkie spojrzenie, po czym wrócił do pisania na klawiaturze głośno pracującego komputera.

Od czasu rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej zdążyła odwiedzić ten pokój kilkakrotnie. Nie czuła już towarzyszącego jej tamtego dnia mocniejszego bicia serca. Spokojnym krokiem podeszła do biurka.

— Wysterylizowałam narzędzia i zamówiłam publikacje, o które prosiłeś — oznajmiła. — Smith przyjdzie dopiero za trzy tygodnie. Jest jeszcze coś, co powinnam zrobić?

Birkin przestał uderzać w klawisze. Splótł dłonie nad głową.

— Usiądź na chwilę. Chcę porozmawiać.

Mimowolnie zacisnęła zęby na wardze.

— O czym?

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Zaczął układać leżące w nieładzie dokumenty; z nadgarstka zsunął mu się zegarek.

— Chciałem wrócić do naszej rozmowy o moich planach… czy może raczej o tym, co chciałbym ewentualnie robić w przyszłości.

Wstał i skrzyżował ręce za plecami. Podszedł do pomalowanej na szaro ściany. Wisiały na niej różne dyplomy. Przesunął po jednym z nich opuszkami palców i uśmiechnął się kącikami warg.

— Manipulowanie T dawało największą satysfakcję na samym początku. Teraz… — Poluzował niewprawnie zawiązany krawat. — Mam wrażenie, że stoję w miejscu. — Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział półgłosem. Oparł dłonie o krawędź biurka i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Tak wygląda urażona duma — pomyślała z lekką drwiną Annette i założyła nogę na nogę.

— Jest trochę lepiej, od kiedy pewna osoba — poruszył brwiami, a jego głos zabarwiła irytacja — zniknęła z Umbrelli, ale… — Zawiesił głos. — To nadal nie jest satysfakcjonujące. Cały czas szukam.

Przyłożyła palec do policzka.

— Cena tu nie gra roli, prawda?

Nie musiał nic mówić. Wystarczył nagły błysk w oku i pewny siebie wyraz twarzy. Podwijając rękawy kitla, Birkin ponownie usiadł przed biurkiem.

— Chciałbym… chciałbym pracować nad czymś, co mogłoby wzmocnić zdolność regeneracyjną. Mam już pewien trop, ale… — przerwał i znowu wstał. Zabębnił palcami o parapet, z którego schodził tynk. Birkin przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby miał ochotę chwycić wszystkie leżące przed nim dokumenty i cisnąć nimi o podłogę.

A potem zaczął opowiadać. O tym, że same bronie bioorganiczne nie wystarczą, o tym, że chciał znacznie więcej i był zdecydowany to osiągnąć. Każdemu kolejnemu słowu towarzyszyła żywa gestykulacja, a na twarzy Birkina odbijała się szeroka gama emocji. Patrzył w różne strony, zaciskał usta, otwierał szerzej oczy, by sekundę później je zmrużyć. Annette za to tylko czasami poruszyła nogą albo zmieniała ułożenie rąk. Mierzyła go przy tym dokładnym spojrzeniem.

— Potrafisz słuchać — powiedział w pewnym momencie z wyraźnym uznaniem. — Al by mi już dawno przerwał i powiedział, że mam przestać teoretyzować i zająć się konkretami.

— Dlaczego? Czasami trzeba też poteoretyzować.

— Praktyczny Al. Czasami zbyt praktyczny.

Al. Birkin był w tym miejscu chyba jedyną osobą, która mówiła o Weskerze w ten sposób.

— Długo się z nim znasz?

— Od początku — odparł i pokiwał głową. Oparł się biodrem o biurko. — Najpierw trochę rywalizowaliśmy, potem uznaliśmy, że współpraca jest lepsza.

— No właśnie, początki… — Annette potarła dłonie i wypuściła głośno powietrze z ust. Zatrzymała wzrok na nagiej gałęzi, uderzającą w szybę okna. Przypominała szpony drapieżnego ptaka. — Jak to u ciebie wyglądało? To znaczy… jak na to wszystko zareagowałeś?

Sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego. Westchnął i przyłożył pięść do lekko wysuniętego podbródka.

— Chodzi ci o laboratorium? Nie wiem, czy jest o czym mówić. Na początku mnie to wszystko odpychało i chciałem przenieść się do innego miejsca. — Zamilkł i zmierzwił włosy. — Potem poznałem możliwości, które to miejsce oferuje i trochę zapomniałem o swoich zamiarach.

Annette miała nadzieję, że Birkin wydusi z siebie więcej. Nie zamierzała jednak drążyć tematu – wolała zostawić to na inną okazję. Odruchowo poprawiła kitel i spojrzała na ciemność za oknem — zaczęła tęsknić za ciepłem swojego łóżka. Stłumiła ziewnięcie.

— To wszystko? Bo chciałabym już…

— To laboratorium daje naprawdę duże możliwości — przerwał i stanął bliżej Annette. Nawet na sekundę nie przestał na nią patrzeć. — Myślę, że możemy naprawdę dużo osiągnąć.

— My? — spytała sceptycznie.

— Annette, nie zgrywaj takiej skromnej. — Pokręcił głową. Nie była pewna, czy w tych słowach skrywało się więcej irytacji, czy rozbawienia. — Nie myślisz chyba, że mówiłbym ci to wszystko, gdybym nie zamierzał cię zaangażować w potencjalny projekt?

— Z pewnością nie, doktorze. — Wstała i założyła ręce na klatce piersiowej. — Jestem ciekawa, co chcesz osiągnąć. I czy naprawdę za wszelką cenę.

Uniósł brwi. Były odrobinę ciemniejsze niż włosy.

— Mnie bardziej ciekawi, do czego ty jesteś zdolna — mruknął niemal pobłażliwie i przesunął dłonią po jej ramieniu.

Nie odpowiedziała. Zapytała, czy może już iść.

Sama nie wiem, czy chcę wiedzieć — pomyślała, kiedy wyszła z gabinetu. Musiała jednak przyznać, że słowa Birkina wzbudziły w niej większe zainteresowanie.

* * *

— Poproszę panią na moment.

Wesker pojawił się nagle. Annette wracała z krótkiej przerwy na kawę w towarzystwie Richa i Stevena Rossa, innego badacza pracującego przy projekcie T.

Annette skinęła i podążyła za Weskerem. Odgłos ich kroków rozlegał się głucho po wąskim korytarzu.

Weszli do obszernego, chłodnego pomieszczenia. To w nim miały miejsce ważniejsze zebrania. Na środku stał stół, a naprzeciwko niego wisiał ekran projekcyjny.

— Zredaguje pani materiały do publikacji. Wspominałem o nich pani wcześniej — oznajmił Wesker, gdy otworzył szafkę przy podwójnych drzwiach. Wyjął z niej segregator.

Omówili szczegóły. Wesker stał wyprostowany i nawet na moment nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego. Annette przeszło przez myśl, że bada każdy najmniejszy gest i reakcję. Było w tym coś nieznośne przytłaczającego.

Po przedyskutowaniu zadania Annette chciała wyjść. Zawahała się jednak, gdy jej dłoń spoczęła na klamce.

— Mogę o coś zapytać?

— Proszę. — Wesker nie wydawał się szczególnie zainteresowany. Przekręcił kluczyk w zamku gabloty.

— Zastanawiałam się… — Zacisnęła usta i powiodła wzrokiem po matowych płytkach. — Jaki jest sens tego wszystkiego? Dlaczego jest to lepsze od zwykłej produkcji leków? — Podskórnie wiedziała, że to naiwne pytania.

Spojrzał na nią uważnie. Annette miała wrażenie, że patrzył na nią jak na wyjątkowo intrygujący obiekt badań. Mrożąca myśl.

— To pytanie do Spencera, nie do mnie. Ja wykonuję swoje obowiązki i robię to, co ważne dla moich celów.

Cisza. Annette skrzyżowała ręce i odetchnęła cicho.

— A co z etyką? Nigdy się pan nad nią nie zastanawiał?

Co cię to interesuje, prosisz się o kłopoty — skarciła się zaraz w myślach. Zwykle kamienna twarz Weskera nieznacznie drgnęła. Zmrużył oczy.

— Proszę mnie uważnie posłuchać — wycedził i zadarł podbródek. — Nie interesują mnie pani prywatne przekonania i wątpliwości. Oczekuję dobrze wykonanej pracy. — Zrobił przerwę. — Obserwuję panią tak jak pozostałych pracowników i wolałbym, żeby skupiła się pani na swoich obowiązkach. Ostatni plan projektu wymaga sporych poprawek. Nie zamierzam przymykać na to oka, proszę o tym pamiętać.

Annette napięła mięśnie żuchwy. Czuła się tak, jakby w jej skórę uderzył podmuch wyjątkowo lodowatego wiatru.

— Pamiętam, co mówiłem na pani rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej. — Wesker stanął przy drzwiach i chwycił klamkę. — Wiem też, że każdy potencjał można zmarnować.

Znowu zapadła cisza. Annette miała na końcu języka uszczypliwą odpowiedź, nie wypowiedziała jednak tych słów na głos. Wcześniejsze pytanie było wystarczająco niefortunne.

— Jeżeli chciała pani udowodnić sobie, że jest pani lepszą osobą, to trafiła pani źle. — Wesker uniósł kącik ust. — Wiemy, kogo zatrudniamy. Do widzenia.

Przełknęła zgęstniałą ślinę i mruknęła coś w odpowiedzi. Zachciało się moralizowania — pomyślała cierpko, gdy wyszła na korytarz. Czuła nieprzyjemny ucisk w okolicy klatki piersiowej.

Szybkim krokiem, prawie truchtem, ruszyła przed siebie. Ktoś ją zawołał, chyba Rich, ale zignorowała to.

*The Clash – „Should I Stay or Should I Go"


	3. III

III

Annette zastygła w bezruchu, kiedy zobaczyła, że Birkin nie był w gabinecie sam. Przy biurku stał mężczyzna w sile wieku. Przygarbiony opierał dłonie z uwydatnionymi na ich powierzchni żyłami o blat.

— Annette — powiedział Birkin i uniósł głowę. — Dobrze, że już jesteś. Doktorze, proszę mi wybaczyć, ale mam do omówienia pewną sprawę ze swoją pracownicą.

— Mogę przyjść później — zaproponowała.

— Nie ma takiej potrzeby — odparł starszy z nich i zmierzył Annette nieufnym spojrzeniem. Zmarszczki na jego ziemistej twarzy pogłębiły się. — Birkin, wrócimy jeszcze do tej rozmowy.

Opieszale powlókł się w stronę wyjścia. Coś w jego ruchach przywoływało na myśl przyczajone zwierzę. Birkin patrzył na drzwi z nachmurzonym czołem.

— Przyszłam nie w porę?

— Daj spokój. — Machnął ręką. — Nie mam czasu na jego wymysły.

Poczuła ukłucie ciekawości, ale szybko je zdusiła i nie skomentowała tych słów. Zamiast tego chciała przypomnieć mu, po co tu przyszła, on jednak odezwał się pierwszy:

— Chyba muszę na chwilę wyjść. Idziesz ze mną?

Ściągnęła brwi.

— Mamy przecież coś do omówienia. Poza tym powinnam wrócić zaraz do pracy.

Birkin pochylił się nad biurkiem. Spostrzegła kilkudniowy zarost na jego policzkach.

— Potraktuj to jako polecenie służbowe.

Parsknęła.

Moment później szli ścieżką biegnącą przez las Arklay. Pod podeszwami ich butów szeleściły gałęzie i liście. Wiatr poruszał drzewami, świszcząc przy tym niepokojąco.

Birkin długo milczał. Trzymał dłonie w kieszeniach kurtki i nieobecnym wzrokiem spoglądał na ciemniejące niebo. Czasami bezgłośnie poruszał ustami.

— To był Marcus, tak? — Annette przerwała ciszę.

Birkin przez ułamek sekundy wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Zaraz potem kiwnął głową.

— Ta. Drogi przyjaciel Spencera.

James Marcus, drugi założyciel Umbrelli. Pod koniec lat siedemdziesiątych odkrył wirusa T, potem czuwał nad jego rozwojem. Annette czytała o tym w jednym z raportów i od tamtej pory często zastanawiała się nad obecnym wpływem Marcusa na badania prowadzone w Umbrelli.

— Nigdy wcześniej go tutaj nie widziałam.

— Bo siedzi w tych swoich laboratoriach i powtarza bezcelowe eksperymenty. Marnowanie potencjału wirusa. — Oczy Birkina pociemniały, tembr jego głosu obniżył się. — Stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Spencer odsunął go od władzy.

Zwolnił kroku. Przyłożył pięść do podbródka, a jego usta drgnęły w uśmiechu.

— Czasami się zastanawiam, kto kogo prędzej wykończy.

— O czym ty mówisz? — Annette odruchowo przycisnęła skrzyżowane ręce do piersi. — Jest aż tak źle?

— Nie musisz brać wszystkiego tak dosłownie.

Odwróciła głowę i osłoniła twarz przed powiewem wiatru.

— Po prostu chciałabym wiedzieć, co się tutaj dzieje.

Birkin przyłożył nagle dłoń do jej pleców.

— Za dużo o tym wszystkim myślisz — powiedział dziwnie spokojnym tonem. Nie pasował do niego. — Konflikt Spencera i Marcusa przecież cię nie dotyczy.

Nie uwierzyła. Być może była tylko niewiele znaczącym pionkiem w tej osobliwej grze, ale nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że ewentualne skutki złych relacji odczułaby na własnej skórze.

— Al wspominał mi o waszej niedawnej rozmowie. — Odchrząknął. — Podobno masz jakieś wątpliwości.

Annette przymknęła na chwilę oczy. Przykładając dłonie do skrzydełek nosa, pokręciła głową.

— Myślałam, że ta rozmowa pozostanie między nami.

— Słuchaj. — Birkin popatrzył wokół siebie. Jakby myślał, że ktoś ich podsłuchiwał. — Nie uwierzę, że chcesz zrezygnować. Widzę przecież, że się angażujesz i jesteś zainteresowana tym, co będzie dalej.

— Może i jestem — przerwała mu zbyt głośno. Zacisnęła palce na nadgarstku i dodała ciszej: — Ale myślę też o swoich wcześniejszych planach. Nie wiem… nie wiem, czy mogę z nich zrezygnować.

— Plany się zmieniają — zauważył i kopnął mały kamień na ścieżce. — Dostosowanie się do nowych sytuacji jest ważną umiejętnością. Może będziesz musiała zrezygnować z tego, co sobie do tej pory planowałaś, ale… — Przystanął. Przybrał nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy. — Pamiętaj, żadna inna firma farmaceutyczna nie rozwija się tak szybko. No, przynajmniej w okolicy.

Annette, patrząc na korony drzew, przeszła kilka kroków. Wiedziała, że Umbrella miała uprzywilejowaną pozycję w Raccoon City i pobliskich miejscowościach. Przecież dlatego ubiegała się o pracę właśnie tutaj.

Annette poczuła na ramieniu uścisk dłoni Birkina. Podniosła wzrok, a przez jej głowę przebiegła szybka jak piorun myśl, że to współpraca z nim trzymała ją w tym miejscu najmocniej.

— Mieszasz mi w głowie — powiedziała z nikłym uśmiechem.

— Taka moja rola. — Rozłożył ręce. — Chodź, wracamy.

Ruszyła za nim. Myśli o Marcusie i Spencerze towarzyszyły jej niemal przez całą drogę, kłębiąc się jak ciemne chmury.

— Annette?

— Tak?

Stanął tuż przed nią. Opuścił ramiona, schował ręce za plecami.

— Może wyjdziesz ze mną na piwo? — W jego głosie wyczuła cień niepewności.

— Na piwo? Ty w ogóle wychodzisz ze swojej kryjówki?

— Wyobraź sobie, że czasami tak.

Annette przyjrzała się mu badawczo. Nie myślała, że Birkin oczekiwał od niej czegokolwiek poza udaną współpracą i okazjonalną rozmową podczas przerw.

— Nie wiem, czy powinniśmy. — Spoważniała i minęła go. — Jesteś moim szefem.

— Jesteśmy dorosłymi ludźmi, nie sądzę, żebyśmy się musieli przed kimkolwiek tłumaczyć — stwierdził. — Ale nalegać nie będę. — Zgiął ręce w łokciach i uniósł otwarte dłonie.

Poczuła mimowolne ożywienie. Próbowała jednak ostudzić to uczucie; musiała zachować czujność i zobaczyć, co wyniknie z tej sytuacji.

— Okej, niech będzie.

Jeden zero dla ciebie — dodała w myślach.

* * *

Umówili się na najbliższy piątek w samym sercu Raccoon City.

Annette ostrożnym krokiem zeszła po śliskich schodach, prowadzących do wejścia baru. Obok drzwi widniał podświetlany butelkowo zielony napis „Black Jack". Nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do środka.

Rozpinając płaszcz, przeszła po wyłożonej białymi i czarnymi płytkami podłodze. Birkina jeszcze nie było.

Po zamówieniu piwa Annette usiadła na stołku barowym w dalszym kącie pomieszczenia — w tym samym miejscu, w którym często przesiadywała kiedyś z Jane. Oparła łokieć o drewniany, podniszczony blat i omiotła lokal spojrzeniem. Kilku młodych mężczyzn rozmawiało o czymś żywo z barczystym kelnerem, jakaś grupka grała w pinball. Kolejne minuty umykały zbyt szybko. Mam nadzieję, że to żaden głupi żart — Annette zacisnęła palce wokół wysokiej szklanki.

Ale przyszedł. Ze śniegiem topniejącym na znoszonej czarnej kurtce. Niemal od razu nawiązał z Annette kontakt wzrokowy.

— Cześć — powiedział Birkin, gdy usiadł obok. — Wybacz spóźnienie, ale… — Spojrzał ukradkiem przez ramię, ściszył głos. — Mieliśmy drobny wypadek. MA-121 poza kontrolą nie wróży niczego dobrego.

— Co? — Annette poczuła nagłe uderzenie zimna. — MA-121 poza kontrolą?

— Żartowałem — wyjaśnił spokojnie. — W laboratorium wszystko pod kontrolą. Chciałem sprawdzić twoją reakcję.

— Masz dziwaczne poczucie humoru — sarknęła. — I brzmisz bardzo przekonująco.

— Dostosowuję się do warunków. — Uśmiechnął się zagadkowo. — Idę po piwo.

Zdjął kurtkę i przygładził materiał rozpinanego swetra. Annette po raz pierwszy widziała Birkina bez kitla.

— Nie myślałam, że lubisz odwiedzać bary dla studentów — stwierdziła, gdy wrócił z obficie pieniącym się piwem. Strużka napoju ściekła po jego kciuku. — Zwłaszcza w towarzystwie podwładnych.

— Wiem, że mam opinię nierozstającego się z mikroskopem fiksata. — Zastukał szczupłymi palcami o kufel. — Ale nawet taki fiksat jak ja musi czasami gdzieś wyjść. A towarzystwo… dobrze mi się z tobą rozmawia. To chyba wystarczy? Poza tym… — Pociągnął łyk piwa. — Kto powiedział, że zawsze będziesz tylko podwładną?

Myślała, że nie mówił do końca poważnie, postanowiła więc zmienić temat.

— Szesnastolatek pod skrzydłami Umbrelli — mruknęła, a on skinął głową. Spostrzegła, że po jego twarzy przemknął wyraz dumy. — Byłam zazdrosna! — przyznała i zaśmiała się cicho na wspomnienie pewnego jesiennego poranka. „Widziałaś? Jakiś dzieciak gwiazdą korporacji" — oznajmił wtedy tata i rzucił na stół wydanie „Raccoon Daily". Annette, przeżuwając kawałek tostu, przeczytała artykuł z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami.

— Inni krzyczeli „no future", ja zdawałem kolejne egzaminy. Czasami trochę żałuję, bo mnie trochę ominęło — dodał szeptem, chyba bardziej do siebie. Podrapał się po karku. — Miałem trafić do oddziału w Chicago… — Zamilkł, kiedy jacyś mężczyźni za nim wdali się w scysję. Łypnął na nich, wzruszył ramionami. — Jako dzieciak przynosiłem do domu różne książki i próbowałem eksperymentować. Ojciec się wściekał.

— A teraz? Nadal się wścieka?

Odetchnął głośno i potrząsnął kuflem. Piana leniwie spłynęła po ściance.

— Schlebiał sobie. Najpierw mówił, że tracę czas, potem próbował mi wmówić, że to jego zasługa — parsknął nieprzyjemnym śmiechem. — Mamy sporadyczny kontakt, ale nie ma o czym mówić, bo nie ma za tym żadnej łzawej historyjki o zniszczonym dzieciństwie, po prostu… nigdy się specjalnie nie lubiliśmy, to wszystko. Matki za to nigdy nie znałem i raczej już nie poznam.

Annette słyszała w głosie Birkina doskonałą obojętność, może nawet znudzenie. Jego dłonie spoczywały w bezruchu na blacie, twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć. Zupełnie inaczej niż wtedy, gdy mówił o pracy; kiedy towarzyszyły mu pełne ekspresji ruchy, słowa wypowiadane w pośpiechu.

Znowu pomyślała o tacie. Bywało różnie, ale nie wyobrażała sobie, by mogli kiedykolwiek stracić kontakt.

— Nie żałujesz? — spytała ochrypniętym głosem.

— Czego miałbym żałować? To tylko przypadkowe pokrewieństwo.

Przez chwilę szukała właściwej odpowiedzi. Przesuwała paznokciami po blacie. Być może był to moment, w którym powinna poczuć niepokój, ale zamiast tego chciała wiedzieć więcej. Kontakt z Birkinem miał w sobie coś ze smaku zakazanego owocu.

— Co jest w takim razie ważne? Albo inaczej… Potrzebujesz w ogóle innych?

— Jasne, że tak. Po prostu pokrewieństwo czasami nie wystarcza. Potrzebuję kogoś, z kim łączy mnie coś więcej.

Przysunął się. Poczuła wątły zapach jego dezodorantu. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu — Annette sączyła resztkę piwa i trawiła słowa Birkina. Muzyka, rozmowy, brzęk szklanek i pozostałe dźwięki zaczęły blednąć.

— Coś więcej? — podjęła i nawinęła kosmyk włosów na palec. — Na przykład pracowanie w tej samej koszmarnej korporacji?

— Na przykład. Albo te same koszmarne zainteresowania naukowe.

— Mówiłam ci już, że mieszasz mi w głowie?

Zaśmiał się. Jego śmiech był zazwyczaj taki sam — krótki, zdławiony. Za każdym razem towarzyszył mu niepokojący błysk w oku. Annette zdążyła to polubić.

Zaczęli rozmawiać o błahostkach. Nieobowiązujące rozmowy nigdy nie były jej mocną stroną, ale w tamtym momencie słowa płynęły same, a myśli cichły.

— Miło było, ale będę się zbierać — powiedziała, gdy po pewnym czasie spojrzała na zegarek. Za chwilę miała wybić jedenasta.

— Odprowadzę cię. Zobaczę przy okazji, gdzie mieszkasz.

— Zamierzasz mnie śledzić? — Uniosła brew.

Zmrużył oczy.

— Może i mam pewne braki w kompetencjach społecznych, ale bez przesady.

Roześmiała się i chwyciła swój płaszcz. Chwilę później byli już poza barem.

* * *

Tego roku wiosna przyszła do Raccoon City szybko. Powietrze stało się rześkie, a powłoki śniegu powoli topniały, odsłaniając wilgotne ścieżki, ziemię i trawę.

Annette wysiadła z wagonu kolejki. Rankami i popołudniami pociągami często podróżowali pracownicy Umbrelli — przystanki zostały umiejscowione w pobliżu wielu oddziałów. Nic dziwnego, przecież to właśnie ta firma w dużym stopniu finansowała budowę stacji kolejowych w tych okolicach.

Annette zmierzała w stronę drogi prowadzącej do jej mieszkania, kiedy nieoczekiwanie usłyszała za sobą głos Richa. Moment po tym poczuła uścisk jego dłoni na ramieniu. Obejrzała się i spytała zaskoczona:

— Rich? Co ty tutaj robisz?

— Zauważyłem cię dopiero jak wysiedliśmy — wyjaśnił. — Tak pomyślałem… Nie mieliśmy jeszcze okazji pogadać poza robotą, chyba czas to zmienić, co?

— Czemu nie. Możemy pójść do mnie, to niedaleko stąd.

Rich skinął głową.

— Prowadź.

* * *

— Herbaty, kawy? — zapytała Annette, gdy po wejściu do mieszkania przekroczyli próg kuchni.

— Kawy. Może być mocna. — Rich uśmiechnął się blado i przerzucił marynarkę przez ramię. Usiadł na krześle przy małym stole. — Zauważyłem, że coraz lepiej odnajdujesz się w labie. I… — Zamilkł. — To ma coś wspólnego z szefem, co?

Annette złapała mocniej uchwyt czajnika. Nie patrzyła na Richa. Aż tak to widać? — zastanowiła się i przekręciła kurek. Od spotkania w Black Jack powoli oswajała się z myślą, że dobry kontakt z Birkinem — Williamem? Myślenie o nim po imieniu przychodziło coraz łatwiej — pomagał jej w odnalezieniu się w nowej rzeczywistości. Nawet jeżeli wciąż nie była z tego szczególnie dumna.

— Nie sądziłam, że zwracasz uwagę na takie szczegóły — powiedziała wreszcie. Syknęła, gdy zauważyła, że woda zaczęła wylewać się z czajnika.

— Po prostu… — Uderzył dłońmi o uda i wstał. — Mogę zapalić? Łapska mi się trzęsą, cholerne uzależnienie.

— Tak. Tylko otwórz okno.

Z kieszeni marynarki wyciągnął paczkę Marlboro. Po chwili wypuścił z ust szary dym, a jego kwadratowa twarz przez ułamek sekundy wyglądała na bardziej zrelaksowaną. Annette wsunęła ręce do kieszeni dżinsów i patrzyła wyczekująco.

— Uważaj na niego. To skupiony na sobie świr.

Zwróciła twarz w stronę okna; miała ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi.

— Rich, pamiętaj, że wszyscy pracujemy w tym samym miejscu. — Zdjęła czajnik z palnika i zalała wrzącą wodą kubki. — Chcesz czy nie, mamy z tym świrem sporo wspólnego.

— Tak, ale… — Nerwowym ruchem strzepnął popiół na talerzyk. Zaczął gnieść kołnierz pogniecionej koszuli. — Kurwa, masz rację, niepotrzebnie próbuję się wybielić. Po prostu… zdążyłem cię polubić i nie chciałbym, żebyś się sparzyła czy coś.

— Nie martw się, jestem już dużą dziewczynką i staram się podejmować świadome decyzje.

Podeszła do parapetu. Ignorowała zapach dymu tytoniowego i smętnie patrzyła na uderzające w szybę krople deszczu. Świr, świr, świr. Wiedziała przecież. Nikt nie musiał ostrzegać ją przed tym ryzykiem.

— Poznałem kogoś. — Rich zmienił szybko temat. Obrócił w palcach papierosa, po czym znowu się zaciągnął. — Ale nie wiem, czy powinienem to ciągnąć. Linda… ona wie, że pracuję w Umbrelli, ale nie wie dokładnie, czym się zajmuję. I wolałbym, żeby tak zostało.

— Rezygnacja?

Rich potrząsnął gwałtownie głową.

— Nie. — Jego głos wydał się nagle wypruty z emocji. — Trzyma mnie tutaj ciekawość. Tobie chyba mogę się do tego przyznać, nie? — zaśmiał się, ale przez napięte mięśnie twarzy zabrzmiało to jak ponura parodia śmiechu. — Ten pieprzony wirus… — Opuścił głowę i wolną dłonią złapał krawędź parapetu. — Jego działanie, to, co robi z… — Urwał. — To naprawdę działa jak narkotyk.

— Jak narkotyk — powtórzyła bezbarwnym głosem. — Ciekawa wymówka.

— Nazywaj to jak chcesz. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Prędzej czy później przestanę bawić się w takie wymówki. Ciebie też to czeka. — Wskazał na nią palcem. — Zwłaszcza, jeżeli nadal zamierzasz kumplować się z Birkinem.

Nie odpowiedziała. Nie zamierzała tłumaczyć swoich wyborów.

— Nawet nie wiesz, ile nocek zarwałem przez… No wiesz. Myślenie o tym, co by było, gdyby T wyciekło.

Annette poczuła nagłą suchość w ustach, a jej ciało zastygło jak figura woskowa. Odstawiła kubek na parapet.

— Zabezpieczenia są solidne, poza tym… przecież każdy najmniejszy wypadek jest pod kontrolą, sama się niejednym zajmowałam… — mówiła szybko, poruszając przy tym żwawo rękami.

— Tak, masz rację. Czasami trochę panikuję. Ale… z drugiej strony… Sama przecież wiesz, że pracowanie w laboratorium bywa niebezpieczne. Zwłaszcza w takim.

Wzięła głęboki oddech.

— Wiem.


End file.
